


Warlock

by ReignOfWolves



Category: Original Work, Pokemon GO
Genre: Churches, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Other, ask any of my random anons, at least till i figure out what the hell i was on when i came up with the plot, basically the first pokemon go fanfic, graveyards, im gonna leave this as a oneshot for now.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignOfWolves/pseuds/ReignOfWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otherwise known as a young country born magician's first time Pokemon GO! adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warlock

Your skin burns as you drag a rune coated stick across it, leaving yourself covered in burned jagged lines and deep cut graceful curls. The letters of your latest and greatest remembrance spell fly into the air around you dancing before your eyes and twirling around your head. You can't remember the last time you felt so alive ripping into yourself and then rebuilding your body again, making yourself even better than before.

You flip through your basic magic textbook, taking care to keep each page open long enough for your eyes to comprehend it. You memorize every character and each page causes you deep pain. You power through.

It isn't learning if there isn't pain. 

 

You burn, your head burns, your blood burns.

 

It's your own fault you feel this way anyways.

 

All of the beginners magic tomes you’ve read say explicitly not to cast spells on yourself, but you’ve never been good at following rules. 

Your mother is giving you a test tomorrow and instead of practicing your magic as you should have been, you spent your days running around in the woods playing the newly released Pokemon GO.

Your not sure how in the world a mortal game was about to breech the coven circle wards but you don't complain.

 

You're out of pokeballs and you were more than out of patience for the boring, dry text of your books. This way you get the best of both worlds.

_Except for the burns but they'll fade eventually. And you'd be lying if you claimeed you didn't like those._

 

“Reinaga, it’s time for dinner.” your mom calls for you and you hastily scrub at your arm to turn the whole thing red instead of just the bruises from your body magic. Your bronze skin now dripping with blood is easily noticeable, but your magic remains aren’t at all.

 

“Reinaga!”

 

You hop down from your old tree fort, and rush across the lawn to your family's’ home- a large cottage in the middle of the forset city of Bane, a nowhere with fields and forest around it that stretch for days where warlocks are safe from the follies of mundanes.

 

Your mother gives your muddy feet and bloody arms a distasteful glance but lets you inside regardless. She probably just thinks you were out jumping into thorn bushes. _Not for the first time._

 

You clean yourself up and sit down at the dining table. Your older sister, Roarkana, is already seated prim and proper as per usual. Your brother, Rinoan, is nowhere to be seen.

 

You sit through a tense meal, filled with snide comments from your sister and a large amount of general well meant scolding and advice from your mother.

 

“Reina, we’ve already discussed what will happen tomorrow based on the results of your exam, correct?” your mom is kinda awkward about the subject so you don’t drag anything out.

 

“Yes momm-mother.”

 

“I suppose you'll get your vacation then. If you actually pass."

You try hard not to growl, a bad habit you picked up hanging around the tribe of Wolf denizens in the forest.

"It's been brought to my attention that you haven't been turning up to any of your lessons and no one has seen you study for days."

You mumble something about real world practice. Your mom snorts.

"Pack your bag tonight before you go to sleep in cause you make it”

 

You stuff yourself with slices of ham and scalloped potatoes and your sister actually looks pretty proud of you for finsihing your plate before pushing yourself from the table and rushing to your room.

 

You pack only your best clothes. The pair of jeans that fit the best and have the least rips. The warmest sweater. Your most stylish button down. Thanks to your spell you are sure you'll be able to pass your exam. Your chosen reward is to visit the nearby town,even if it's just for a weekend. You claimed it was just a culture study, to see the ways mortals live and how to fix the family business for the most profit. That's the biggest lie you've ever told your mother. It's to play your 'stupid' game and catch some thing other than weedles and nidorans. It’ll be the longest you’ve ever been away from your family, from the coven. You can't wait to see how it'll turn out.

Heck, you can't wait to get out.

 

You also place a notebook where you’ve taken time to transcribe some bullshit value you got off the town's wikipedia page in your best handwriting.

 

Your life savings (i.e forty-seven dollars and  seventy-seven cents) are tucked into an envelope and shoved into the front pocket.

 

The biggest adventure you’ve ever taken is about to begin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a story ever, on any website.   
> Please criticize me, rip me into pieces or even just leave a dumb meme.  
> I'll try to keep a good update schedule but I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up.  
> Till' next time.  
> -Wolves


End file.
